Drifter
by chaospayne
Summary: There was a change in the wind that evening, something that told her that he’d be coming tonight. A one-shot of Dean visiting his girl.


**This is a little one shot that has been in the works for quite a while. My thanks to Corrode for giving me the courage to actually put this up. I hope you all enjoy. It's adult in nature and content so be warned. I don't own anything from the supernatural universe just the words in my head. **

There was a change in the wind that evening, something that told Sarah that he'd be coming tonight

There was a change in the wind that evening, something that told Sarah that he'd be coming tonight. Every few months he'd blow into town for a night or two. Tonight she'd leave the door unlocked and sometime in the night he'd slip into bed beside her. Some nights he would spoon into her back and sleep until dawn. Some nights he woke her with hungry kisses and urgent hands that left her gasping and pleading for more.

About midnight he slipped into her bed and slid his arms around her. His left hand sipped under her pillow to twine with hers. His right rested on her stomach.

"Do you always leave your door unlocked?" he whispered in her ear. It was the same greeting as always and it made her smile.

"I knew you were coming." It was always the same reply.

He chuckled softly and kissed the back of her neck. His hand slid to rest on her hip for a moment then moved to the hem of the shirt she wore. He teased the bare skin for a moment before slipping his hand under the fabric. She moaned softly as his fingers danced along the sensitive skin. He cupped her breast enjoying the weight of it in his hand. He brushed his thumb across her nipple and was rewarded with her swift intake of breath.

"Dean" she moaned as she rolled onto her back.

Dean smiled down at her playfully as he continued to rub her now hardened nipple. She arched her back into the caress and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. The kiss started tenderly with the gentle touch of lips and the soft slide of tongues. Quickly it turned passionate as they sought to take and to give pleasure to the other. Her hands fisted into his short hair pulling him in closer deepening the kiss even further.

The kiss left them both breathless. Dean's green eyes were dark with need as he gazed down at her. A small half smirk appeared on his lips before he spoke.

"You are wearing way too many clothes for what I had in mind."

"Oh really?" Sarah grinned mischievously at Dean as she untangled her limbs from his. She stood next to the bed, grabbed the hem of her shirt pulled it over her head and tossed it away. "This better?"

"Jesus" He whispered drinking in the sight of her clothed in nothing but the moonlight.

His breath always caught when he looked at her, her pale ivory skin glowed, her short brown hair black in the washed out light. Sarah's beautiful full curves made his mouth grow dry as she displayed her body for him. It always amazed him how free she was almost every other woman he had been with was hung up on some perceived imperfection.

She grinned at his reaction to her and climbed back into bed. She gently pushed him unto his back and straddled his waist trapping the hard length of him between them. He watched her eyes grow dark as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach making the muscles twitch and flutter. He could feed the moist heat of her against him and ground his hips. She moaned, her eyes fluttered and for a moment he thought she would take him into her.

She wanted to shift ever so slightly to allow him the access he desired but there were so many other things she wanted to do to him tonight. Taking a breath to calm herself she tsked at Dean to let him know it wouldn't be that easy tonight. He smiled up at her wondering what she would do next. She leaned forward tracing the line of his lips with the tip her tongue. It felt maddeningly good but each time he tried to kiss her she would move just out of reach. When Dean thought he wouldn't be able to take any more she left his mouth and trailed a line of kisses and nips along his chest and stomach. She stopped at his belly button rested her chin there and looked up at him. He was torn between letting her continue and pulling her back up so he could plunder her mouth.

Sarah saw the warring desires on his face and knew not to press her luck. She slid lower and took him into her hand. He was burning hot against her palm. She stroked him gently causing him to moan and thrust in her hand. She lowered her head and licked the length of him before taking him into her mouth.

Dean moaned as she slid her mouth over him her tongue swirling. No other woman ever compared to her. She could take him to the brink in minutes or make the pleasure last for hours. Tonight he wasn't in the mood to let her take her time he wanted _her_ mindless when her took her. He allowed himself a few minutes of exquisite torture before he pulled away. She pouted prettily but Dean didn't dare let her continue instead he dragged her up beside him and plundered her mouth.

Sarah was breathless when Dean finally lifted his head. Her body aching with pent up desire, she hooked her leg over Dean's hip pressing her body forward opening herself for him.

Dean growled deep in his throat as he rolled her onto her back. His control was stretched to the breaking point. It would be so easy to drive into her tight heat over and over and find that sweet oblivion. He leaned back onto his haunches struggling to regain control. How did she always to do this to him?

"Dean please," She begged her body arching off the bed in a bid to get closer to him. "I need you."

He inched forward so the tip of him rested against her soft moist folds. She shifted and arched trying to take him in but a firm grasp of her hips stopped all movement. He almost had her where he wanted: mindless and desperate for him. He knew what would take her over the edge. He slid forward the barest fraction parting her folds with deliberate care. Dean felt the tension in her body and held her in place so she couldn't ruin his fun.

Sarah's body was desperate for release and she knew that Dean would provide but God the waiting was driving her insane. He was so close if she just had an inch of movement she could end the torment but his grip was like iron anchoring her in place. He moved slightly sending tingles thru her entire body then he was still again his blunt head resting against her very sensitive clitoris. She moaned as he moved in a slow circle sending waves of heat radiating along her nerve endings. He stopped again letting the waves die off before beginning again.

Dean loved to watch her like this. She was all heat and need. Her hands clenching at the sheets her back arched and her eyes drifting shut with a pleasure that was so close to pain. Just few more strokes he thought. He felt the muscles of her thighs tense against his leg.

She raggedly cried out his name as he thrust into her sending her spinning over the edge. She felt like she was coming apart as the waves of release crashed thru her body. With supreme effort he held himself still inside her as her muscles gripped him drawing him ever closer to the inevitable.

He smiled down at her as her eyes refocused "Welcome back."

"Jesus, if you do that again I might not wake." She said with a breathless laugh.

Dean loosened his grip on her hips, causing him to shift inside her, eliciting moans from both of them. Sarah knew he was close to the end of his will power. She could feel the muscles of his thighs trembling beneath her legs. His chest was heaving like he had run a mile. She shifted her hips taking him deeper then slowly shifted away enjoying the feel and the sight of him as he fought a losing battle against nature.

"Fuck" he gasped as she ever so slowly thrust against him each stroke tearing away the last of his will.

Finally at the end of his rope he gave in to his body's demands and matched her thrust for thrust. Each stroke seemed to take him deeper than the last. Each one felt better than the one before it.

Sarah cried out wordlessly as their pace quickened. Dean's mouth found hers matching his body's rhythm. Waves started rippling thru her body each stroke building on the last, with intensity so great it shocked her. Her hands were against Dean's chest but she wasn't sure if it was to push him away or pull him closer. Dean cried out her name she felt the pulse run thru his body as the waves came crashing down over her.


End file.
